The Artifact For Kagome!
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: The Yakuza gang covets a particular artifact in the Higurashi shrine. They decide to hold Kagome for ransom in an effort to get her grandfather to turn it over! What will happen now? What is so special about this mysterious artifact?
1. Taken

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Here's another fic...pretty short one but just an idea I had. Enjoy ^_***

* * *

It was a gorgeous Friday afternoon. School had just let out for the day and Kagome, along with her friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were at WacDnalds chatting about the usual things.

"So how are things going with you and your boyfriend?" Eri asked, smirking.

"Uh…" Kagome laughed nervously. She didn't know what was so fascinating about Inuyasha, but they _always_ brought him up. "I guess things are fine right now. He's supposed to be coming to my house today."

"Aww, how sweet!" Ayumi cooed.

"So what do you two do together?" Yuka asked, leaning close to Kagome in interest.

"Uh, nothing really. He usually just bugs me when I'm trying to study." Kagome sighed frustratingly, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's not good. It must be hard, especially when you're sick all the time." Eri concluded, shaking her head.

"Right." Kagome laughed nervously again. There were just so many holes in her story. That's why she hated to talk about Inuyasha so much. "Well I just try the best I can."

"Well it's the weekend so you two can just be happy to see each other." Ayumi said with a bright smile.

Not really. Kagome was going to be dragged right back to the Feudal Era as soon as she got in the house. She was sitting there thinking about all the demon slaying and jewel shard detecting she'd have to do. How exhausting!

"What's the matter, Kagome? You look upset." Eri asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing!" She lied. "I should really get going, though."

Kagome and her friends left WacDnalds.

"See you later, Kagome!" They all waved.

"Bye!" She waved back and went the opposite way.

* * *

Kagome briskly walked home, not wanting to make Inuyasha wait. She wasn't looking forward to hearing him complain. It wasn't long before she was just around the corner from the shrine.

As she continued, she noticed a heavyset bald-headed man leaning against a lamppost, eyeballing her. He made her feel a bit uneasy but she refused to stare back and kept walking.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The man asked as she walked by.

She stopped, turned around and nodded slowly. The man started to walk towards her and cracked his knuckles.

"Listen, little lady. I don't wanna hurt cha so you're gonna have to come with me." He spoke in a harsh, raspy voice, flashing a gun in his jacket.

Fear shot through Kagome's entire body upon seeing the weapon. She knew this man would kill her if she didn't go with him so she didn't try to run.

He roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her into a nearby van with two other men inside holding large guns.

"Drive, Ichiro." The man ordered.

Kagome sat in the seat staring at the other men in the car. "Where are we going? Why did you take me?"

"We're holding you for ransom." The man responded. "Your family has something very valuable to us in your shrine and we want it back."

Kagome was confused. Her family wasn't known to steal artifacts, let alone have any that weren't passed down or given to them for purification. "What are you talking about? And who are you?"

"Damn, you sure ask a lot of questions!" Another man spoke up. He was a thinner man with a long ponytail and sunglasses. In his hand he had what looked like a shotgun. "We're the Yakuza. Ever heard of us, girl?"

What luck. A ruthless gang kidnapped Kagome for some artifact she's not even sure is in her shrine. And who knows what they'll do to her if they don't get it?

The van had no windows except the ones for the driver behind her and she didn't dare to turn around out of fear of getting shot. So she didn't know where she was being taken.

"I see you're quiet now! Hahaha! You scared? Don't worry, little girl we ain't gonna kill ya! We just need this artifact back." The man claimed.

"Don't tell her that! What if we gotta kill her?" The third man said. This man, unlike the others, was scrawny and had spiky hair. He looked like he was only a little older than Kagome.

The heavyset man punched the third man in his head. "Shut up!"

Kagome started to cry. She hadn't the slightest idea what was going to happen to her. The sound of a cocked gun sent an eerie chill through her bones and stopped her tears just as they were falling.

"Don't you cry in here, girl." The heavyset man commanded, holding the gun to her neck. "The sound of your high-pitched whiny ass cries irritates the _hell_ out of me." He spoke angrily through his clenched teeth. After a moment, he put the gun back in his jacket.

Kagome forced all her emotions back, hoping she would get out of this mess in one piece.


	2. Call Home

Inuyasha came out of the well and saw Sota playing soccer outside.

Sota ran up to him excitedly with a big smile on his face. "Hi, Inuyasha! Did you come to play?"

"Nah, I don't really have time. Where's Kagome?" He questioned, looking around the shrine.

"She's not here yet. I think she went to WacDnalds with her friends."

"What's WacDnalds?"

"It's a fast-food restaurant. She always goes there after school."

"Oh. Well shouldn't she be here by now? She's the one who told me to pick her up."

Sota shrugged. Kagome normally would be home at this time and she usually rushed if Inuyasha was coming for her. "Maybe mom knows where she is."

Inuyasha and Sota went inside to see Kagome's mother in the kitchen cooking.

"Nice to see you." She said with a smile.

"Mom, do you know where Kagome is? Inuyasha said she told him to come pick her up but she's not here yet."

"Hmm…she is a little late. Maybe she's studying or with her friends. You're welcome to wait for her. I'm just making something to eat."

Inuyasha didn't have any other choice but to wait.

* * *

The van stopped and everything got dark inside. Two other guys opened the doors from the outside. The two men got out and the heavyset man pulled Kagome out by her arm.

"Ow! You're hurting my arm!" She shouted, trying to pull away.

"Shut up. You're acting like a little girl."

"I _am_ a girl!"

"Oh. Right." The heavyset man loosened his grip on Kagome's arm. He escorted her through a dim lit parking garage with the other men following behind.

'He must be the one in charge.' Kagome thought to herself.

She was led from the garage into a steel door. Behind the steel door was a large office with other doors inside. The place was more than likely their hideout.

"Siddown." The heavyset man ordered as he pointed to the chair behind the desk.

Kagome sat as the two men from the van stood on each side of her. The heavyset man placed a cell phone on the table. "Dial your family tell them we want the thousand year old blue dragon statuette by tonight or your head gets blown off. When they agree to return it to us, we'll drive you back home and make the exchange. Don't try anything funny or else."

Kagome nodded and picked up the phone. Her hands were shaking as she dialed the number to her home. She didn't know anything about this artifact or if it was even at her shrine anymore. Everything was up in the air and she was afraid.

* * *

**reeeeeeeevvvvvvvviewwwwww!**

**-VQ**


	3. Gotta Do What I Gotta Do

_Back home…_

"Sota, could you answer the phone, please? It's probably your sister."

Sota rushed to pick up the phone. "Higurashi residence."

"Sota? Where's grandpa?"

"Kagome? Hey! Where are you Inuyasha is looking—"

"I don't have time for that! Please get grandpa it's an emergency!"

"Grandpa!" Sota called out. "Grandpa Kagome is on the phone! She says it's an emergency."

Kagome's grandfather hastily took the phone. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Grandpa. I'm being held for ransom by the Yakuza. They said they want you to return the thousand year old blue dragon statuette to them by tonight or they're going to kill me!"

"What?"

"They said it belongs to them and we have to return it. Please do something!"

"Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I don't know where this place is. But I'm fine. They promised they wouldn't hurt me unless you don't return the statuette. Once you agree to make the exchange, they'll drive me back home and give it to you."

"Hey old man." A male voice was now on the phone. "Don't go callin the cops either. Once I hear them sirens, her head will come clean off. We'll be there in 3 hours to make the exchange."

With the man's last words, the phone was hung up.

"Grandpa what's wrong with Kagome?"

"S-she was kidnapped by a gang. They're holding her ransom for an invaluable artifact in the shrine. I cannot give it to them! I promised the man who brought it here 30 years ago that it would never fall into the wrong hands. He told me there would be a great deal of turmoil if they got it."

"Kagome's been kidnapped? Well where is she?" Inuyasha cut in.

"We don't know where they've taken her. I'm so worried. We only have three hours to find her." Her grandpa replied, sounded like he was about to cry. "I may have to give it to them for Kagome's life."

Inuyasha walked out the house without saying a word. He started sniffing around for any trace of Kagome's scent. He refused to stop until he found her.

"I'm gonna find you, Kagome. No matter what."

* * *

Kagome watched as the men sipped sake and celebrated.

"We're finally gonna get it back, boss!" The scrawny man with spiky hair stated happily.

The heavyset man nodded and smiled. "Yeah, and the balance of power will return to us!"

Kagome continued to sit back in silence, afraid, annoyed and a little turned off by their arrogance.

"Yo, girl. You want a drink?" The man with the long ponytail offered her a cup.

She shook her head. "No! I'm fifteen!"

He shrugged and chugged the cup. "Suit yourself!"

"What's so important about this artifact anyway? She asked curiously, elbows leaned on the table.

The man with the ponytail smiled and leaned close to her. "If I tell ya, I'd have to kill ya."

"Yeah! She doesn't need to know about the demon that—" The scrawny guy gulped nervously when a gun was immediately pointed between his eyes.

"Why do you _always_ talk so damn much?" The man with the ponytail asked as he looked down at Kagome who was wide eyed and confused. "You ain't hear nothing! Got it?"

Kagome nodded slowly. She wanted to know more about this artifact. 'Grandpa never mentioned it before and it sounds really dangerous. What do they know about demons?'

"Hey boss." The man with the ponytail whispered to the heavyset man. "I think we may have to kill this girl after all. Juro opened his big mouth and mentioned the you-know-what."

The heavyset man shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk what a shame. I've already got so much blood on my hands lookin' for the statuette, now I gotta kill a girl." He waved his hands in the air and went towards another room. "Gotta do what I gotta do."


	4. Modern Demon

Inuyasha was hard at work sniffing around for any trace of Kagome's scent. His ears perked up and he felt like he was getting somewhere when he picked up her scent nearby. Her scent was mixed in with some others and another smell he didn't understand. He started to follow the smell down the road as it led him in circles. He wasn't sure if this was intentional but it was really pissing him off. He knew he needed to hurry and find Kagome.

* * *

The heavyset man came out of the other room with a chair and sat down next to Kagome.

"Bad news, girly. Turns out I gotta kill ya anyways." He said calmly, mouth twisted to the side.

Terror inched its way through Kagome's body. Was she really going to be killed? "Why do you have to do that? You promised you wouldn't kill me as long as you got the artifact back."

"Cause _some people_" he gave Juro a threatening look "Don't know how to keep their fuckin' mouths shut…and you know too much now. Sorry."

His apology didn't sound very sincere. Kagome wanted to cry again but she didn't want to rush her death.

"We ain't gotta kill her, boss!" A tall, muscular guy with his hair pushed back spoke out. "Let _me _have her. I'll turn her into my wench."

"No way!" Kagome asserted, shaking her head. "I-I already have a boyfriend!" At that moment, Kagome started to think about Inuyasha, hoping he'd find her. But it seemed somewhat hopeless because not even she knew where she was.

The tall man moved close to Kagome and pulled at her skirt as she nervously inched away. "Well where is he now?" He asked condescendingly, moving closer to Kagome, his musty smell filling her nose.

Just as the man was about to open his mouth and possibly say something perverted, the steel door was busted open.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called out as he leapt into the room. He landed harshly on the door he'd kicked in with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Inuyasha! You came for me!" Kagome felt relieved upon seeing Inuyasha. She was so grateful that he was able to find her.

Every man in the Yakuza hideout was on their feet with their guns cocked, except Juro who was cowering in a corner since the loud noise frightened him.

"Who the hell are you?" The man with the ponytail questioned.

"Yeah and what's with the weird fucking costume?" The tall man asked.

Kagome was about to rush into Inuyasha's arms when all the guns were pointed at her and she stopped mid step.

"Don't move, bitch." The man with the ponytail ordered.

Kagome's face went pale and she was mortified by the sight of all those guns pointed at her from every angle. She stood still like a statue as all the men diverted their attention back to Inuyasha who had drawn his sword.

"We asked you a question, boy! Who are you supposed to be? Some stupid ass super hero? A knock-off version of Batman?" The man with the ponytail questioned, moving closer with his gun cocked.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Inuyasha growled out, putting his blade in the man's face. "Look, I'm not very fond of killing humans but if you don't give Kagome back I'll slaughter every last one of you!"

"Humans?" "What's he talking about?" "If we're just humans to him than what in the hell is he supposed to be?" All the men in the room murmured.

"Quiet!" The heavyset man barked, immediately silencing the room. He slowly walked towards Inuyasha, gun in hand and pushed the other men out of the way. "Now, boy. You referred to us as humans, which we are. But what does that make you?" He asked calmly, just inches away from Inuyasha.

"Heh. What does it matter what I am? You'll be dead soon if you don't give back Kagome."

The heavyset man chortled, as though he was enjoying the moment. Inuyasha stared on, irritated and confused. He wanted to lop his head off because he thought the man was mocking him.

"Is something funny, _big man_?" Inuyasha questioned angrily, growls escaping his throat.

"I've figured it out! You're a demon. I can tell by the color of your eyes and those wild ears atop your head. You're a demon for certain!" The man laughed again. "This is fantastic! Once we get the statuette, we'll trap your soul inside as well just as my ancestors trapped other demons centuries ago in order to keep our clan strengthened. You will be our slave and other gangs will cower before us!" He raised his gun to Inuyasha's face and pulled the trigger.

Kagome covered her eyes and screamed "INUYASHA!"


	5. Unstoppable

Inuyasha managed to dodge the bullet at the last second as it grazed the side of his face.

"He's unstoppable." "How's the boss gonna take this guy down?" "I still can't believe there's a living demon around!" The men murmured amongst themselves, guns still pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kicked the heavyset man in his face, knocking him to the ground. The man wiped the blood off his mouth and chuckled, shooting a devilish smile at Inuyasha.

"So…this girl here is your wench? That's even _more_ interesting."

Inuyasha's blood started to boil. He already didn't like the fact that these men kidnapped Kagome, but the fact that they were disrespecting her so much made him livid. He instantly uppercut the guy and sent his head through the ceiling.

"Boss!" The man with the ponytail shouted, looking at the ceiling in awe. He turned his attention to Inuyasha and pursued him with two guns in hand. He began taking swift shots at Inuyasha as he dodged each one and punched the man, sending him flying into one of the doors.

As Inuyasha continued to fight off the men, Juro decided to take matters into his own hands and took Kagome hostage. He reached behind her with a knife to her neck and a gun to her head.

"Get off of me!" Kagome shouted. Juro clenched his arm tightly around Kagome's neck and began to strangle her. "I can't let the gang fall apart cause of you. Without them I'm nobody. I ain't going back to that life again."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome in trouble and was without a doubt going to rush to her aid.

"Don't move dog-demon…monster…thing. Whatever the fuck you are. If you so much as lift your hand I'll slit her throat and shoot her brains out."

Inuyasha watched in horror as Juro toyed with Kagome's life. He clenched his fist in frustration as Juro choked her and pushed the barrel of the gun onto her temple.

"Let her go or I'll fucking kill you!" Inuyasha barked with his claws bared.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna let her go. You better go and bring us the statuette or the only way I'll let her go is when she's not breathing!"

Inuyasha was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew the idea of demons in Kagome's era was a horrible thing, but the thought of Kagome losing her life was even worse in his mind.

Kagome was frightened, but she also knew Juro was an idiot so there had to be some way out of this for her. It was hard for her to breathe, making it even harder to think. "Hey, if you don't stop…choking me, Inuyasha isn't…going to do anything!" She forced out.

Juro let go of his grip on her neck and forced her back into that chair with the gun still pushed up to her temple. The feeling of the cold, hard barrel against her head made her cringe down to her soul. This was the scariest moment of her life because she knew all it took was one finger movement to end her existence.

'This guy is pretty stupid' Inuyasha thought. He cut into his arm and drew blood. "Blades of blood!" He cried out, sending the red blades in Juro's direction, slicing his head off.

Kagome shrieked in horror and disgust as the head rolled into her lap. She pushed the bloody body part off her skirt and jumped onto the desk, shaking and tearing.

Inuyasha rushed to her side and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking for assurance in her eyes. He was so relieved that she was alive, that nothing else mattered.

Kagome sprung into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so relieved! They said they were going to kill me anyway, even if grandpa gave them that statuette." She said, weeping on his shoulder.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and moved swiftly, getting her back home as fast as he could.


	6. Destroy The Artifact

Inuyasha quickly got Kagome home and opened the sliding door to see her upset and worried family staring at him in shock.

"You found her!" Kagome's grandfather exclaimed, almost in disbelief.

"I knew Inuyasha would get her back!" Sota said confidently, rushing up to the two of them.

Inuyasha gently set Kagome down as she hugged Sota, then her mother and grandfather who were all very worried. "I was so scared! They never intended to keep their promise to you. If it weren't for Inuyasha, I wouldn't be alive!"

"We're so glad you're okay, Kagome." Her mother said, pools of tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah. Don't mention it. Kagome's life is important to me too." Inuyasha admitted, a slight blush on his face.

Kagome smiled upon hearing his kind words, but her mood changed upon remembering the artifact.

"Grandpa." Kagome said sternly. "That statuette is dangerous. It has demon souls inside of it."

Kagome's grandfather's eyes widened. "Unbelievable! So that's why the man who entrusted it to me told me it would bring forth turmoil. It makes sense now."

"I think you should destroy the thing." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha's right. We shouldn't have something like that in our shrine. What if someone else finds out it's here? Imagine what could happen."

Kagome's grandfather shook his head in disagreement. "The man also told me it's impenetrable. He's tried to destroy it many times in different ways, but it won't even crack."

Inuyasha confidently drew his sword. "Keh! Let me take a whack at it. I'll blow it to bits with the wind scar."

"Follow me." Kagome's grandfather lead Inuyasha to the storehouse.

He unlocked a trunk which had a box inside, which had yet another box inside. "For precautionary reasons!" Her grandfather informed.

The last box had a small golden red eyed dragon statue inside coiled around a black orb.

Inuyasha studied the statuette before taking it outside. He placed it on the ground and held his sword up.

To his surprise, along with Kagome's and her grandfather's, the orb started to crack and he hadn't even touched it yet.

"It's falling apart! How can that be?" Her grandfather questioned.

"It's responding to the demonic aura in my sword. These demons _want_ to be saved."

Inuyasha swung his sword and performed his Wind Scar technique, breaking the statuette to bits and releasing the souls.

The three of them watched on as the souls faded into the sky.

Kagome let out an exhausted sigh and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, leading him back to the house.

"Hey where are we going?" He questioned, cheeks flushed pink.

"To take a nap. That was exhausting."

"O-okay."

* * *

**welp. that's it! Just a little story I wanted to do for a while**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**review!**

**xo**

**-VQ**


End file.
